


En el Puente

by SpaceRavioli



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Luzuplay, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli
Summary: Auron carraspeó. En automático, siguió avanzando. No era asunto suyo. Llegaría a casa, se serviría una buena copa de vino y cenaría un bistec con patatas que sobró de la cena de ayer antes de irse a dormir con la televisión encendida. Tal vez incluso se bañaría en la tina con un par de sales relajantes.Pero no avanzó más de tres pasos antes de detenerse y dar una vuelta de 180 grados.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuVlogs, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	En el Puente

**Author's Note:**

> Una persona no cura a otra persona; Sin embargo, la puede ayudar a mejorar

Auron estaba bastante enojado.

Tenía que caminar a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo gracias al problema que poseía el motor de su coche. Apenas cerró su jornada laboral tuvo que llamar a la agencia y esperar a que una grúa se presentara para llevarse el mueble. Usualmente no tenía ningún problema con los trabajadores de agencia cuando los trataba frente a frente, pero justo ese día había tropecientas personas además de él con problemas en los vehículos. Después de 3 horas de espera y con solo los refrescos gratis y los bizcochos de cortesía de la agencia en el estómago cualquier persona se ponía irritable.

Y, para el colmo, no podía llevarse su auto a casa. Tenían que hacer una revisión en el motor y de paso aprovechar para ajustar todo lo demás que Auron había ido relegando con el tiempo. Así que tuvo que tomar un uber de cortesía que solo alcanzó a llevarlo hasta unas cuadras de su casa. Todo por qué el conductor insistió en utilizar una ruta a pesar de las advertencias de Auron de tomar otra.

Ahora tenía que caminar a casa mientras cargaba su maleta. Sin comer, con un frío que te cagas y con sueño. Lo único bueno es que había podido revisar los documentos que llevaba en su maletín mientras esperaba en la agencia y ya no tenía tanto trabajo pendiente. Por lo demás, Auron no era una persona muy feliz.

El piso bajo sus pies cambió de concreto hidráulico a madera vieja. Ya no escuchaba el repiqueteo del tacón de sus zapatos, si no el crujir que hacía la madera por el esfuerzo. Auron tenía varios años viviendo lejos del pueblo y apreciaba la tranquilidad que esto le otorgaba, pero desde el primer día no le gustaba pasar por el puente. Estaba desgastado, la madera carcomida por moho y plantas rastreras y el barandal oxidado por las lluvias. Olía a hierro mojado y pescados muertos a pesar de que el río debajo corría tan fuerte que seguro que no le daba ni oportunidad a uno a encallarse en las orillas.

Tenía la certeza de que algún día el puente se derrumbaría y ojalá que fuera con él a metros de distancia.

Auron se detuvo de repente, arrugó la nariz ante el olor que calaba en su nariz con insistencia y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver a su alrededor. Tal vez era el frío de la noche, pero el ambiente se sentía peor que de costumbre. Caía de manera pesada contra sus hombros y humedecía el cuello de su camisa. Extraño, ni siquiera había neblina esa noche; al contrario, la luna brillaba con tanto vigor en el cielo nocturno que le cegaba de a momentos.

Sin embargo, algo habitaba en el ambiente que le erizaba la piel. Decidió que no quería quedarse a averiguar que le seguía paciente en el oscuro del camino detrás de él y seguir adelante. Si la situación ameritaba, entonces se liaría a puñetazos con lo que sea que fuera que le ponía los nervios de punta y no volvería a pisar el puente en su vida.

Decidió concentrarse en los quejidos de la madera bajo sus zapatos sin despegar la vista del camino frente a él. Podía incluso contar el ritmo de los ecos que rebotaban de manera rápida.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

Auron se detuvo.

No era ningún monstruo digno de Silent Hill o una niñita fantasma al final del camino, pero algo en el hombre frente a él apretaba su pecho. El aire se atoró en sus pulmones y olvidó como respirar un momento, y que podía correr el resto del camino sin problemas y evitarse cualquier encuentro indeseable. Pero el hombre, que volteaba a verlo lentamente y con aire perdido le paró el corazón en un segundo.

Un segundo que duró minutos.

El hombre, cuyos ojos acuosos y fríos fijaban a Auron en su lugar, abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. En su lugar soltó un suspiro profundo y húmedo. Vestía con unos jeans desgastados por uso, no por moda; unos converse negros y sucios y una sudadera negra y despintada por el uso. Su cabello castaño contorneaba su rostro casi con adoración gracias a un gorro negro bien ajustado contra sus orejas. Apretaba la barandilla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos por el esfuerzo, y era ese detalle que detuvo a Auron en seco. Por que el hombre estaba del lado incorrecto de la barandilla, ahora pegado al pedazo de metal oxidado por los nervios de ser descubierto en pleno acto.

Su manzana de Adán se movió de manera estrepitosa al tragar en seco y apretó su agarre en el maletín negro que traía. Sentía como una gota de sudor empezaba a formarse en su nuca, pero Auron no podía quitarle la vista de encima al hombre.

_¿Qué pasaba si lo hacía?_

_¿Qué haría?_

El hombre fue el primero en romper el concurso de miradas improvisado, decidiendo que la luna era más valiosa de admirar que el sujeto con cara de empanado detrás de él. Sus movimientos fueron igual de pasmados que al principio.

Auron carraspeó. En automático, siguió avanzando. No era asunto suyo. Llegaría a casa, se serviría una buena copa de vino y cenaría un bistec con patatas que sobró de la cena de ayer antes de irse a dormir con la televisión encendida. Tal vez incluso se bañaría en la tina con un par de sales relajantes.

Pero no avanzó más de tres pasos antes de detenerse y dar una vuelta de 180 grados.

―Disculpa, ¿tienes la hora? ―Preguntó con un tono agudo nada característico en él. Arrugó su rostro por el detalle, pero trató de no darle importancia mientras observaba al hombre con curiosidad.

El hombre parpadeó varias veces sin despegar su vista de la luna, cómo si tardara en procesar que le hablaban a él a pesar de que no había nadie más en el puente esa noche. Después volvió a voltear hacia Auron con la misma parsimonia que antes y parpadeó otras tres veces. Soltó una mano de la barandilla y en lo que Auron se quedaba sin aliento por la acción, sacó un celular maltratado del bolsillo de su sudadera.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada en voz alta. Tan solo prendió la pantalla y la acercó hacia Auron para que la leyera. Tuvo que volverla a prender cuando Auron titubeó en acercarse y el celular se había vuelto a bloquear.

Eran las 9 y media.

Normalmente a esa hora Auron estaría preparando todo para dar el día por terminado e irse a dormir. Nunca se había encontrado tan despierto como ahora.

―Muchas gracias. ―Dijo y le sonrió al sujeto con nerviosismo y lo que esperaba era amabilidad, a pesar de que no le respondió el gesto. Se moría de miedo, pero trató de no hacerlo notar. Aprovechó la cercanía que había obtenido y dejó el maletín en el piso para aferrarse a la barandilla.

La barandilla de metal le daba seguridad. Le quitaba un poco las ganas de vomitar que empezaba a sentir, pero, sobre todo, que sujetara la barandilla le aseguraba que no se iba a ir a ningún lado.

―Lo siento, pero es que he tenido un día de locos. ―Soltó un suspiro nervioso que trató de pasar por una risilla. Después tomó aire y siguió hablando, fijando su mirada en la luna para ganar confianza. ―Primero Lolito me reta con que no encuentra los documentos que le dejé ayer en el escritorio, y aunque le expliqué obvio que no me hizo caso. No le digas que dije esto, pero, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo es un tío genial, muchas veces me cabrea lo terco que puede llegar a ser.

Soltó una risa un poco más real y como sabía que el sujeto a su lado no iba a hablar, siguió con su vómito verbal.

―Así que me tienes a mí, tratando de hacerle entender que yo le había dejado los malditos documentos en su escritorio ayer; y él, con un aire tan dramático, insistiendo en que no había entregado nada. Pero yo estaba seguro de que los había entregado, sé que puedo llegar a ser un vago, pero hago mi trabajo. Y yo considero que lo hago bien. Así que no desistí, aunque el muy puerco amenazara con despedirme. Pero aquí entre nos, no se atrevería, sabe que la confianza que tenemos no se encuentra fácilmente.

Auron se atrevió a mirar al hombre por el rabillo del ojo. Se sorprendió que el hombre lo observaba fijamente con una mirada curiosa, realmente parecía que le estaba poniendo atención a su verborrea y la incertidumbre era lo que lo mantenía pegado al barandal. Auron recargó su codo en la barandilla y el mentón en su mano, haciéndose el interesante a pesar de que el corazón le colgaba de una mano.

―Al final yo tenía razón. Obviamente. ¿Sabes que había pasado con esos documentos? ―El hombre negó lentamente y Auron se atrevió a sonreír de lado. ―Pues resulta que Mangel había ido a verlo. Es su pareja, se llama Miguel Angel pero todo mundo le dice Mangel. Y Mangel había ido a verlo antes de que yo dejara los documentos en su escritorio. Yo lo noté por que no se acercó a decirme ni siquiera un pequeño “Hola” y se desaparecieron en el baño, cómo sí creyeran que nadie se da cuenta. Yo dejé los documentos en el escritorio y me fui, y cuando volvieron, digamos que no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba en él cuando lo desordenaron.

Auron soltó una risa ante la cara de asqueado del hombre.

― ¡Y eso que no los has visto! Son unos gorrinos. ―Suspiró. Relajó su agarre en la barandilla y estiró su cuello a los lados, tratando de quitarse la tensión de la zona. ―Lolito es un gran amigo mío, y lo quiero, pero si tengo que escuchar cómo le come el morro a Mangel en la oficina una vez más juro que me lío a puñetazos con alguien.

Auron no quiso perder el momentum que había conseguido, así que siguió hablando. No sin antes acercarse un poco más al hombre. Había vuelto a sujetar la barandilla con ambas manos y eso le dio ánimos a Auron de seguir hablando.

―Pero eso no es lo peor del día. ―Carcajeó. ―Después mi auto se descompuso apenas conduje unas cuántas cuadras. No recomiendo para nada atascarte en la vía pública, la gente se puede poner muy hija de puta. Pero no importa, llamé a la agencia y tuvo que venir una grúa a llevarse mi coche. Media hora se tardó la maldita, y después tuve que esperar otras tres horas para que me atendieran en la agencia. Parecía que todos habían descompuesto sus coches a propósito. ¿Pero sabes que es lo bueno de las visitas a la agencia?

Ladeó la cabeza hacia el hombre, esperando una respuesta. Desde esa perspectiva, Auron podía distinguir decir con certeza que esos ojos no eran fríos, solo estaban lastimados, y eran jodidamente hermosos de ver. Incluso podía sentir la respiración caliente contra su mejilla antes de que desapareciera entre el frío de la noche.

―Las galletas que te dan gratis. ―Sonrió. ―Comí un montón en la agencia porque no tuve oportunidad otra cosa y aunque me harté en su momento, siempre traigo a casa para comer después. Ahora tengo antojo de una, ¿quieres? Las de chocolate son las mejores ―Auron sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo un puñado de galletas envueltas cuidadosamente en una servilleta y las extendió hacia el hombre sin esperar respuesta. No cedió su oferta cuando no la aceptó inmediatamente. Esperó hasta que el hombre sujetara una galleta de chocolate con dedos temblorosos y se la llevara a la boca para masticarla de manera perezosa.

Poseía un aire confundido, y Auron no lo culpaba, pero ahora que estaba tan hondo no se iba a detener.

Tomó una galleta de chocolate para si mismo y la mordisqueó lentamente. Por ese momento se dio la oportunidad para poder admirar la luna y de relajarse un poco a pesar de la situación.

―Se ve bellísima esta noche, ¿no crees? ―Preguntó entre dientes.

―… Sí. ―El hombre susurró y el mundo de Auron paró en seco.

Tenía el último trozo de galleta en el aire, a centímetros de su boca, cuando aquella voz rompió una cuerda en su pecho. Ni siquiera era la gran cosa, pero su voz parecía suave y llamativa y a Auron le gustaría saber de qué otra formar podía escucharse además del tono melancólico que ahora usaba.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y terminó, por fin, su galleta.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―Se atrevió a preguntar, quitándole importancia a la pregunta al buscar otra galleta del puñado. Como se lo esperaba, el hombre no respondió, pero su boca parecía titubear así que Auron no se desanimó. ―Yo me llamo Auron.

Después de unos segundos que gastó en girar una galleta de vainilla entre sus dedos, obtuvo su respuesta.

―…Luzu. ―Murmuró. ―Dime Luzu.

Auron sonrió. De manera auténtica y sin miedos.

―Un placer, Luzu.

Observó como Luzu le devolvía la sonrisa de manera tímida y débil, pero ahí estaba. Y Auron se derritió un poco en ese momento. Solo que duró poco, ya que la sonrisa de Luzu murió rápidamente y volvió su mirada al frente.

Pero Auron había llegado tan lejos. Estaba con el lodo hasta las rodillas y no saldría de ese puente sin Luzu. Estaba más decidido que nunca.

―Bueno, Luzu, tengo un hambre que flipas. ―Dijo y volvió a ladear su cabeza hacia Luzu, fijándolo con su mirada y tratando de no pensar en el agua helada que corría debajo de ambos. ―No he comido en todo el día, ¿y tú?

Luzu le esquivó la mirada unos momentos, viendo el río antes de volver hacia Auron y negar con la cabeza. Auron chasqueó la lengua mentalmente al no poder hacerlo hablar esa vez.

―Estaba pensando en comer las sobras de ayer, pero ahora se me antoja algo de comida rápida. Con eso de que los restaurantes ahora abren las 24 horas y existen los pedidos a domicilio ―Se encogió de hombros y se enderezó. ― ¿Me acompañas? Después de un día de mierda, la buena compañía y la comida rápida siempre van bien.

Auron sonrió, tan amable y abierto como podía, y se soltó de la barandilla con aprensión. Sus dedos temblaban y apenas si pudo guardar bien las galletas en su abrigo, pero su mano se mostró completamente firme cuando se la extendió a Luzu. Tenía el corazón en la boca del estómago cuando le entregó el control de la situación a Luzu, pero no dudó, no se atrevió a hacerlo. Si lo hacía, aunque fuera por un instante, también lo haría el otro y era lo que menos quería.

Luzu abrió los ojos como venadillo en carretera. Debía ser bizarro, que los planes más importantes de tu vida cambiaran por un extraño en un puente de noche. Un extraño bastante insistente, pero carismático de una manera que no habías visto en mucho tiempo.

Volteó a ver al río bajo el puente. Vivo. Helado. Despiadado. A Auron se le achicó el corazón, pero no desistió en su oferta. Mantuvo su mano a la vista, firme y amable, para que Luzu la tomara si así le apetecía.

Fueron los minutos más horribles de toda su vida.

Pero, al final, Luzu sostuvo su mano.

Y sonrió. Suave, débil, pero esperanzador.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que he leído mucho angst con finales tristes. Necesitaba uno con un final feliz coño


End file.
